fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChokokuguzaNoTobira
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ChokokuguzaNoTobira! Thanks for your edit to the Wood-Make page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 18:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Looking over the article, it's actually pretty good. I think, if you put it here, there wouldn't be any issues, Choko. You'd need to ask me for permission to use the Lost Magic, but having looked at it, I don't have any reason to even turn down the concept.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:01, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Was that your intention? If so, that's a tad sad. But no, it's not overpowered. The magic itself is already unique even, it takes negative forces, such as illness, and turns them into a positive force of power. If I had to say anything, just go in-depth on it's weaknesses as well as strength's, and you should be fine.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:23, June 12, 2014 (UTC) ^^ Glad to hear it. Welcome to the wiki.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:29, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Of course; while it's not necessary, as this is a fanfiction wiki, you are able to use images of characters from other series for your own. Just in case you tire of the question mark.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I've been both busy and tired. First off, you don't need to show me an article everytime you make it. It's nice that you're conscious of your work, but it's not a required action. What is required is asking permission for the likes of Lost Magic and such. I always love a good genderbender myself (I have a character, albeit not on this wiki, who genderbends), so it was interesting seeing you make a magic out of it. I'll allow the Lost Magic, since it seems to be fairly unique, but always ask before writing down any Lost Magic concept. I think Fairy Festival might need a limitation (since it melts ANYTHING, you may wanna add some sort of way it can backfire). But otherwise, the character doesn't seem bad at all.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:23, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Excellent, that's fair enough. It reminds me of Arc of Time. And remember, limitations and disadvantages can be bypassed through training, but it's best to show this in-story, as opposed to simply just saying "and then she got stronger"; the one exception being timeskips. Either way, that's great, and like I said, she passes ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:02, June 15, 2014 (UTC) No problem, Choko ^^ And you don't need to attach the magics to a character to make them (An example is my extremely ridiculous Sexy Magic, seriously, don't take that magic seriously, I got bored one day); you can just make the magic as its own article.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:19, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Which one do you need me to look over, Choko?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 17:54, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I'll get to it within the day, I promise. I have to handle a few other things first.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:57, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Looking at "Flower", it should honestly just be a way a character uses "Solid Script: Orient", given how the magic works. It involves writing kanji to create effects, so that's what it should be instead. As such, it could easily be a subsection of spells for Solid Script: Orient, and that way, you can add it to a Solid Script using character, keeping the description you made. The magic isn't bad, it's just misnamed. Will is more akin to Memory Control or Memory-Make, though it does appear to have its own unique applications so it's unique enough.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:17, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Choko, I didn't see ya in a while 'round here... Is everything alright? LukeHeartfillia (talk) 11:53, July 12, 2014 (UTC)